Bella's la tua cantante
by vampirechick123
Summary: It's been fifteen years sense bella has been a vampire, and she wants to go school, but there's a surprise for her at the mall. Review please


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight … I wish I do though.**

It's been fifteen years since I've been a vampire. Fifteen years I've lived with the Cullen's. Fifteen years Edward and I have been equal.

And we moved again.

Seven years in northern Washington.

Eight years in a house a few towns away from Tanya's family.

Edward and Alice were starting the tenth grade and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were starting the eleventh. Just like usual.

I wanted to go this time. I am sure I'll be able to control myself. I haven't committed one murder thank you very much. Unfortunately, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward thought I should I should wait a few more years.

"Be patient, love, we're just trying to be cautious." Edward had said.

Rosalie had grown accustomed to me being a part of the family and a vampire, and we, well, tolerated each other. Well, she tolerated me, I had no problem. " Just wait a few more years."

Jasper said nothing. Why did he have a problem?

Esme, who usually took my side said, "Bella, sweetheart. You know I want you to be happy, but there's no need, just wait a little longer."

I was mad, I had a good excuse, stubbornness. Yes, stubbornness was my special ability and how much did Edward hate it? So much.

So there I sat in the living room, next to Alice and Emmett. Edward and Jasper were hunting, and Edward was with Carlisle, and Rosalie was, well I don't know where. But that was okay with me … I was mad at those traitors. I mean it has been fifteen years.

Alice took my hand without saying anything and led me to the car.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got in, I knew better than to run.

"We're going shopping!"

I groaned.

"For you!" She said like it might actually help the situation. Over the past fifteen years I've grown used to shopping with her.

I groaned more and she smiled more.

We made our way to Springfield's mall in silence. As I got out of the car, the smell of human blood hit me hard. I've grown accustomed to not doing anything……irrational. But still it was like torture, the venom in my mouth, the dryness in the back of my throat.

We made our way through numerous stores. 'Oh, you'd look so cute in this Bella.!' Or 'Oh my gosh…I love this.' Though it was mostly her looking at clothes, and me carrying the bags.

While looking at a particular dress, that I would never wear, Alice's eyes went blank. I waited patiently next to her…who knew how long it would be this time… the last time she got a vision when we were shopping we stood there for a hour and the salesladies got seriously pissed and worried, but I couldn't help but laugh.

Then a worried expression came over her face. "Bella run, now." She whispered to me, urgently. She grabbed my arm and ran with at vampire speed toward the exit but it was to late.

The human girl at the register smelled so good.

La tua cantante.

I stopped and looked at her, my jaw snapping, and tried to run at her, but Alice had my arm. I tried to wrestle against her but nothing worked her grip was unbreakable.

But I needed that girl…so what one murder…I would live. If I could just have that girl…

The girl was frightened into shock

Finally, Alice managed to get me outside. The fresh air was good, and it cleared my head. "Alice… " If I could cry I would, no doubt.

"Get in the car Bella, we're leaving." She sounded worried.

"Alice…" Please tell me she wasn't mad

"Bella, it's okay, you just need more time." She patted my hand gently, reassuringly.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Edward was there when I got home. I walked up to him. He was sitting on the couch. He looked at me with weary eyes, he thought I was still mad at him.

I sat on his lap, surprising him, his arms wrapped around me. I kissed him fully on the lips. " Maybe I'll wait a few years."

He looked confused, but didn't say anything. He nodded.

**A/n I wrote this one in study class to …. Sorta out there right?**

**Review please**


End file.
